


Six Month

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean disappeared after Metatron killed him. It has been six month and Sam was still not able to track him down. Until one day he decided to resurface, making the butterflies spread out their wings in your stomach again. Your feelings towards him has not changed. Or has it?





	Six Month

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Closer" from Nine Inch Nails. Listen to it!

It has been six month. Six month, since Dean disappeared out of his death bed. I could still remember sitting next to him, holding his cold hands, praying to god that he would wake up. That _I_  would wake up from this horrible dream. I wished it was all just a dream but reality hit me hard. 

* * *

> __**You let me violate you  
>  You let me desecrate you  
> You let me penetrate you  
> You let me complicate you**

 

I tried to keep myself busy and went back to working in the bar. I needed a purpose, something to hold on to in order to keep my sanity. I could not help Sam in anyway, besides, he never wanted my help. He’s determined to find his brother and nothing could or would stop him. I tried to tell him that if we should find Dean, it might only be his vessel but he told me that he’s not so sure about it. Who is anyway, we have been through too much to give up hope now. I’ve been missing Dean terribly. The pain never stopped. It only got worse to a degree that I felt numb just thinking about him being out there and not hearing a word. The questions kept popping up in my head. Is he ok? What is he doing? Who is he with? And the most important question of all that I didn’t even dare to think of.. Does he still think of me? Does he miss me the way I’ve been missing him?

As I was cleaning the surface of the bar, my mind lost in thoughts, I heard someone coming through the front door.

_“We’re closed.”_  I called out absentmindedly and mutter out a curse word to Phil who forgot to lock up the door when he left. He always does that and there were always some people stumbling into the bar past closing time. 

 

_“Then you should lock the door. Not that it would have stopped me.”_ He said in a low voice and I knew that it was him. Looking up from the bar I saw Dean walking in, a smug smile on his face as he approached me. The way he walked, the way he talked, I was sure that it was Dean and I hoped that I wasn’t dreaming it.

I covered my mouth with my hand, not quite believing what I saw. That smile I miss, on a face I could never forget, even if I would try.

 

> __**Help me; I broke apart my insides  
>  Help me; I’ve got no soul to sell  
> Help me; the only thing that works for me  
> Help me get away from myself**

 

He walked casually over to me, arrogantly even.  _“Did you miss me?”_ Dean asked, as if it’s the perfect thing to say to someone you’ve once shared a bed and your heart. No “Hello”, no “How are you?”, no “I’m sorry”.

_“Y-you’re.”_  I murmured inaudibly, shaking my head. I didn’t want to voice my thoughts. I didn’t know what do with myself because I didn’t want to stare at him for too long, so I continued to clean the surface of the counter top. I needed something to distract myself. My thoughts are running wild.

_“What am I, sweetheart.”_  He asked, tilting his head to the side, looking at me innocently and that’s when I knew that it was still him. The way he says sweetheart. Nobody else could say it the way he does.

I exhaled audibly before I looked him straight in the eye again.  _“Not Dean.”_ There, I said it. It didn’t particularly make me feel better.

 

_“As I live and breathe.”_  He grinned as he reached out to hold on to my arm, making me stop in my tracks. He made me look him in the eye again, his beautiful green eyes that I’ve missed so much. Then I saw it, he flashed his black eyes.

I pulled my out of his grip in horror.  _“Who are you? Get the fuck out of Dean’s body!”_ I was alarmed and my hand was already searching for the knife I used to cut lemon with this evening.

_“Oh, I’m very much Dean, alright. I just needed some ‘me’ time.”_  He smiled at me, as if it’s the most normal thing to say to a girl who thought he was dead for six fucking month. ‘Me’ time.

In that moment, I felt mad about his callousness, I didn’t know what happened, but I slapped him across the face. And it felt good. That was my retribution. Dean’s eyes flashed black for a second before he regained his composure. I thought that I have wiped out that stupid grin off his face but it was still there.

_“I guess I deserve that, huh? You got stronger, sweetheart.”_  He taunted me.  _“You’ve been working out?”_  I could feel my tears sting at the back of my head.

_“Get out of my bar. Go fuck yourself, Dean.”_ I was angry, my shaky hands curled up to a fist. I wanted him out. 

_“Tried that. No fun. I’d rather fuck you.”_ He answered nonchalantly, his eyes still fixed on mine. I hate it. I hate the things he’s doing to me. He knows that I love him and I would come around eventually.

 

> __**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>  I wanna feel you from the inside  
> I wanna fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed**

 

He stood up from the bar chair and reached out his hand for me, sneaking its way around the back of my neck, as he slowly pulled me closer, until our lips meet. I tried to resist him, god knows I’ve tried but there was nowhere left for me to run. I breathed in the familiar smell, his velvety tongue that touched mine, the butterflies that came back to life in my stomach, I felt like after these months, I’m finally home.

_“C’mere.”_ He parted from me and growled into my ear while he licked at my earlobe, sending goosebumps down my spine.

His hand holding mine, not letting go as he guided me around the counter top until I was standing next to him. 

Dean has managed to get under my skin, his lips had me under his spell. I couldn’t get out of it, even if I wanted to. His fingers stroked my hair, tugging away the loose strand behind my ear, as he nibbled down on my neck, making me moan against his head, before he turned his face to kiss me again. 

 

> __**Help me tear down my reason  
>  Help me; it’s your sex I can smell  
> Help me; you make me perfect  
> Help me become somebody else**

 

He spun me around, my arms resting on the counter as he pressed his whole body against my back. His breath hit the back of my neck, sending chills through my spine. 

_“I’ve missed you.”_ He hissed into my ear, before he nibbled at my neck, kissing down my shoulders. Oh now, he’s saying it and I almost told him that it was too late. But honestly, it never is. 

_“Fuck you, Dean.”_  I muttered and in this moment, I kind of meant it. 

_“Nah.”_  He chuckled. _“I’m fucking you.”_ Dean pressed my upper body further against the counter with one hand as his other hand was unbuttoning my jeans. 

Gently, he sneaked his hand down my pants, his fingers brushing against my cunt. I closed my eyes as I knew that he’ll be pleased upon feeling that he managed to get me all wet.

_“And I can tell that you’ve missed me too, sweetheart.”_ He growled beside my ear, as his fingers found their way between my folds, feeling the wetness that was dripping from my pussy. 

Dean parted my lips, stroking his way down the center of my cunt before he slipped a digit into my pussy, making me wince at his touch. I haven’t had any contact with a man in the six month Dean was missing. I didn’t know how much I yearned for human touch until now. I arched my back, giving him better access and I could feel Dean smirking, his breathing got heavier. 

_“You like that, huh?”_  Oh, how I hate his new found arrogance. 

He added another finger and curled them up, hitting my spot in the process as he continued to finger fuck me. 

_“Oh god..”_  I moaned out loud before I covered my mouth with my own hand. 

_“It’s Dean.”_  His voice cocky, as he bit into my earlobe, making me cry out before he placed his other hand on top of my hand that was covering my mouth, shutting me up completely. 

_“Shit..I’m going to cum.”_ I murmured, it was an easy task for him, I haven’t been touched in so long, I won’t last much longer.

_“Not yet, sweetheart. I want you to beg for it.”_  He hissed into my ear, as he stopped his fingers from fucking me and releasing his grip on my mouth. 

_“Please? Please, please, let me come!”_  I was half begging, half demanding him. 

_“You can do better than that.”_  He said smugly, pulling out of me completely and let go of me. I turned around to look at him. Dean placed his fingers to his mouth, licking it clean while his eyes were staring into my soul.

_“Still as I remembered. Sweeter, even.”_ He winked before he lifted me up and placed me on the counter. 

He hiked down my pants, peeling it off my legs including my underwear. My pussy was pulsing, longing for touch. His touch. He let me sit there before he walked to the back of the bar and walked out again, a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. 

_“I need a drink.”_ He said and made me lean back. I was propped up on my elbows and looked at him when he sat down on the bar chair.

That stupid grin was still on his face when he poured a mouthful of Whiskey on my cunt. I yelped upon feeling the cold liquid hitting my pussy. Dean lowered his face on my pussy, he was looking at me. Watching me watching him. 

He slurped up the Whiskey around my pussy before he began to lick up the center, his mouth covering my bud as he sucked it in. I threw my head back as soft moans escaped my lips. 

Dean began to shake his head and hummed a sweet melody, it almost sent me off the edge. But what drove me off the cliff was his fingers that found their way back into my pussy. He curled them up, fucking me again with them while his mouth was still attached to my cunt, his tongue flickering against my bud. His humming sending vibrations throughout my body. I buried one hand in his hair, pulling at them as my moans became louder.

_“Please, oh god, let me come.”_ I was begging him. I can’t hold it back no more.

Dean stopped and poured more Whiskey over my cunt.  _“Tell me there has been no one else eating that sweet pussy of yours when I was gone.”_ His hand slapped down on my pussy, patting it while splashing the alcohol around.

_“None. There were none.”_  I stammered, out of breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow, as if he needs to think about if I told him the truth. Think about if he will finally let me cum.

_“Good girl.”_ His lips curved back to a smile. _“Because I would have to kill the sons of bitches. You know that, right? Your pussy is mine, remember that.”_  He snarled at me before he slurped up the Whiskey on my cunt again, licking at the alcohol that dripped down my folds.  _“You wouldn’t want me to kill anybody, would you, sweetheart?”_

_“N-no..”_ I shook my head as I felt my orgasm building up again. I really wanted him to get me off, this was pure torture.

_“Mmh..”_ I heard him hum, his fingers found their way back in, picking up where he left off.

_“Please?”_  I asked again, grinding my hips against his fingers to feel him deeper inside of me. I look down at Dean. He looked so good with his mouth full of my pussy.

_“Now.”_  He hissed before he began to suck at my bud again, his fingers curling up harder, digging deeper as he fucked me faster and I felt my insides cramping down on his fingers as I let go. I pressed my thighs together, squeezing Dean’s head between them. 

Dean started to drink in my juice, his tongue licking up the remains of my cum before he came up again, pulling me up to him by the back of my neck and kissed down on me, giving me the sweet taste of Whiskey and cum as our tongues embraced. 

 

> __**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>  I wanna feel you from the inside  
> I wanna fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed**

 

Dean turned me around again, my hand on the bar stool that was in front of me. I could hear him unbuckling his belt and before I knew it, he placed his cock at my entrance and pushed himself into me, making me yelp out at the fullness I felt. He began to move his hips, slowly at first, leaving me time to adjust, ever so considerate, even as a demon. 

_“Ah..fucking son of a bitch. I almost forgot how fucking tight you were.”_ He groaned out loud, as he thrusted himself into me. I can’t deny how good it felt to have him back inside of me. My pussy was aching to have him back. 

Dean picked up pace as he took my arms and pulled them back, smashing into me, our moans echoed through the bar. 

After a while he let go of my arms as his hands sneaked up and clawed themselves around my throat. He pressed down on it, cutting out my air supply as he was still fucking me hard. A second wave of orgasm built up as I felt my pussy tightening up again.

_“Come now.”_ He ordered and I needn’t to be reminded twice. I let go at the same time he released the grip around my throat. 

 

> __**You get me closer to God  
>  Through every forest, above the trees  
> Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
> I drink the honey inside your hive  
> You are the reason I stay alive **

 

The powerful orgasm squeezed my insides, my legs were shaking as I pressed my thighs together.

_“Son of a bitch!”_  Dean panted as he felt my pussy squeezing down on his cock, hard, preventing him from moving in or out and it was then that he released himself into me. As the tightness around his cock began to subside, he thrusts himself into me a couple of more times, spreading his cum deeper into my pussy while he rubbed and slapped down on my ass.

_“I can’t believe I missed out on this for six month.”_ He said as he pulled out of me, cum dripping down my legs to the floor.

He turned me around pulling me close to him, kissing me again, his tongue twisting around in my mouth. 

Dean pulled his pants back up and let me get dressed before he took a big gulp from the bottle of Whiskey that was still sitting on the counter.

_“You know that I have to tell Sam.”_ I muttered under my breath, still trying to come down from your high.

_“Yeah.”_ He smirked.  _“But you know that I can’t be cured, right? So you’ve got to kill me. I’m a monster. Now, I know that my brother won’t be able to do that but could you?”_ He was inches from my face.

I couldn’t answer him. My mind said I should, my heart said something different. 

Dean began to chuckle as he took another sip before he kissed me again. _“I thought so.”_ He parted with a cocky grin, flashing his eyes black.


End file.
